Oops!
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: One-shot short story: Phoenix catches Maya in an undesirable position. Rated "T" for a little suggestiveness. Tell me what you think...


**O****ops!**

_By SonicTH228_

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way claim ownership to any characters in this story**

_(A-Note: Forgive me…someone up there is probably upset with this…deep breath...okay, here we go…)_

It was a sunny, summer afternoon. Sitting on the couch in the break room of the Wright and Co. Law Offices was Maya Fey (which doubled as a living room away from home when Maya was around). With her was her 9-year old cousin Pearl Fey sitting in the armchair off to the side. The two of them were anxiously watching the TV. Maya had cleared off her work schedule for the day earlier so she could catch the premiere of "Samurai Smash Clash: Neo-Olde Tokyo Showdown". She had even convinced Pearl to join her in her quest for TV pleasure.

"Man, Pearly, Silver Samurai is really going to town on these guys!" Maya said excitedly. The movie had reached its climax and the two girls were captivated by the action. Maya was clutching a pillow and squeezing it tightly.

"Mystic Maya, why do you like this?" Pearl asked.

"Because! The Silver Samurai always wins! He's like…a walking pillar of justice! He's going to show the Menacing Mayor what for!" Maya said excitedly.

Sitting in front of the girls was a pile of snacks they had gathered for their afternoon of movie-watching. Popcorn, chips, cookies and other assorted goodies was sitting on the table in bowls and on plates. In addition, Maya had 2 "Super Glug" cups of Mountain Magic soda she had been drinking over the course of the movie. She had already downed one and was well on the way to finishing the 2nd.

"I can't believe how long it's taken them to put out this movie," Maya said, reaching for her cup. "They said it was coming sometime last year but then they delayed it. I was so peeved!" She took the last few sips of soda out of the cup then returned it to the table. "I'm so buying this on DVD when it's out later this year."

Maya was perched on the edge of her seat, partially because of the intense action but also because she hadn't answered certain biological functions in the last hour-and-a-half since the movie was being presented without interruption. Since she had polished off her 2nd Super Glug soda in that time she was definitely feeling the effects of it. The movie simply was too engrossing to stop watching so she was bearing with it.

Onscreen the Silver Samurai was standing on a cliff above Neo-Olde Tokyo, the battle won with the sun setting in front of him. With that the credits began to roll.

"That was a fun movie, Mystic Maya!" Pearl said cheerfully. She picked up a cookie from the table and started munching on it.

"Yeah…it was…great…" Maya said, suddenly realizing that she really needed to do something about her present "situation". "Uh, Pearly? Could you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back." she said, hastily getting up. She quickly left the room and headed for the restroom at the back of the offices.

She pushed opened the door and stepped inside the small restroom, closing the door behind her. She attempted to lock it until she remembered that the lock didn't work.

_Darn it, Nick…when are you ever getting this thing fixed?_ She thought to herself. _Eh, no big deal…_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Phoenix Wright was sitting in his office. For the duration of the afternoon he had been mulling over a pile of paperwork and binders on his desk. He was attempting to do some research on one of Mia's old case files but was having difficulty locating the specific pieces of info he wanted.

_Jeez, Mia…you could have had a better system to organize this stuff…_ He thought to himself, clearly frustrated by his inability to find what he was looking for. Maya had tried to help him straighten out the binders containing the case files but that didn't help him when he actually opened up the binders themselves and found that Mia's organizational skills were definitely not worthy of note. _Something tells me I REALLY ought to go digital at some point…_

At his side was a plate of pizza he had borrowed from Maya's pile of snacks. Since he hadn't eaten breakfast it was his only meal all day. He picked up a slice in one hand and another binder in the other. He opened it up to the first page and attempted to take a bite of pizza at the same time. Just then a pepperoni freed itself from the slice of pizza and dropped onto the inside cover of the binder.

"Crap!" Phoenix exclaimed. He picked up the pepperoni and set it back on the plate but it left behind an oily stain that he didn't want to ruin the binder. "Dammit, where did I put those paper towels?" he said to himself, perusing his desk for something to clean the binder off with. He thought hard.

_Oh yeah, I always keep a roll or two in the bathroom._ He thought. He got up from his desk and made his way to the restroom at the back. He looked on the wall and saw the door hang was still on the wall. Since the lock had been broken a few weeks ago and he hadn't found the time to get it repaired, he put a door hang next to the door to indicate when it was occupied. Since it wasn't on the door, he assumed no one was inside.

Phoenix typically insisted the door be closed anyway (or at least not left wide open) even if no one was inside to help cut down on cooling costs. Since the door hang wasn't on the door and thinking Maya was still in the break room watching her movie with Pearl, he slowly turned the handle. He pushed the door open and then…caught eyes with Maya. She was sitting on the toilet with her purple acolyte skirt rolled up around her waist. Her underwear was around her calves and her legs were slightly spread. She was in the middle of unrolling some toilet paper with her right hand but froze when the door opened. Since the toilet was facing the door, Phoenix caught a full glimpse of "everything". Maya stared at Phoenix, mortified, while he looked back at his 19-year old assistant in surprise. Time seemed frozen until…

"NICK?! What are you…? GET OUT OF HERE! Get out, get out, get out!!!" Maya shrieked.

"But I, ah…" Phoenix stammered, trying to explain why he had just walked in on Maya. Maya on the other hand continued to yell at him as he stumbled around as she tried to cover herself up. "Alright! Alright! I'm going! Sorry! Sorry!" he finally managed to say.

He fumbled around in the confusion of it all looking for the door handle. He was trying to avert his eyes but it was obvious he had already seen everything there was to see. Eventually, amidst the chaos of Maya screaming at him and Phoenix's own stupor he managed to finally shut the door behind him. He was breathing heavily and his face was blushing deeply.

"Nick! What do you think you're doing?!" Maya said once he was outside.

"What are you doing in there?!" he shouted through the door. "I thought you were still watching that movie!"

"The movie ended and I had to use the bathroom!" she replied, still obviously angry.

"But the door hang wasn't on the handle! I thought no one was inside since we…always keep the door closed!" he replied, trying to justify his actions.

"I was in a hurry! And besides, ever think about knocking just in case?!"

Upon hearing all the screaming and shouting, Pearl rushed to the back of the office and found Phoenix with his back to the restroom door. He was sweating and looked panicked.

"Mr. Nick! I heard shouting! Is Mystic Maya okay?" she said with concern.

"Uh…er…" Phoenix stuttered. "P-P-Pearls…she's…she's okay…" He was clearly flustered by the moment and the image of Maya had burnt itself into his brain. Phoenix looked at Pearl and tried to make up an excuse.

"Then…why did I hear you and Mystic Maya shouting?" she said, confused.

"Ergh…um…you know, I think I forgot to get something at the store!" he said quickly. He wanted to put some distance between himself and Maya for awhile and needed to make a quick exit. Partially for not wanting to get beaten up by a 19-year old girl and partially because he needed to "cool down" (make of it what you will).

"Oo! Can I come? I want more choco-balls!" Pearl said, suddenly interested.

"Aha-ha…uh…no, I think I need to take this trip by myself!" Phoenix said. With that he took off as fast as his legs could carry him. He rushed to his office and grabbed his jacket before making a beeline for the door.

Pearl looked at the exit with a perplexed look as the door closed behind the attorney. Just then, she heard the toilet flush and Maya opened the door to peek her head out. Her cheeks were also flush with red and her face expressed a mix of anger and embarrassment. She looked around and then saw Pearl standing in front of the restroom door.

"Is…is Nick around?" she asked her, still somewhat shaky.

"Um…no, Mr. Nick said he had to go to the store," she replied innocently.

"Uh-huh…well, I guess that would be for the best," she said as she slowly walked out of the restroom and straightened out her skirt.

_I can't let this slide…should I punch him when he gets back?_ She thought, pondering of ways to get back at Phoenix for their "incident". _No…that would be too obvious. Maybe I'll put salt in his next cup of coffee…nah, too easy._

As she thought she looked around the office. She noticed a bucket in the corner that was usually used to water the plants in the office. A smile crept across her face.

"Pearly, could you get me some ice?" she said, slyly. "I want to give Nick a 'cool' present."

_**A little while later…**_

Phoenix opened the door to his office slightly and looked around the front area. He wanted to see if Maya was waiting on the other side to punish him. When he saw the coast was clear he crept back into the office. He walked towards his office, trying not to alert anyone of his presence.

_Hopefully I can make it through the rest of the day without having to see Maya again…_ he thought. As he made his way to his office he noticed the door was cracked slightly. He also passed by the break room where he saw Maya was reading a magazine with the TV still on while Pearl was curled up in the armchair, seemingly asleep. _Phew, they didn't see me…_

With that he opened the door to his office slowly.

"Oh Pearly," Maya said as she peeked her smiling face over the magazine she was apparently reading. "I think Nick is back."

Pearl, whose eyes were still closed, began to giggle. Just then, the sound of water splashing and Phoenix letting out a girlish shriek could be heard. Maya and Pearl started laughing. Phoenix stood in the doorway of the break room with the bucket on his head and drenched in ice cold water.

"I'm…sorry…" he said glumly.

"Oops!" Maya replied with an innocent tone.

_**The End…**_

_(A-Note: …_

_I'm ashamed of myself. I'm sorry I put Maya in such a situation but I had this weird vision for this story and I just…had to write it down. I'm sorry if I didn't characterize everyone perfectly but I was building more around the situation than I was the characters…I feel dirty but now that I've done it I think I've gotten it out of my system._

_Don't be angry...)_


End file.
